1. Invention Field
The present invention relates to sport training systems and in particular, to a novel method and apparatus for evaluating and improving the free throw performance of a basketball player. The preferred embodiment of the present invention contemplates a system for examining the pre-existing free throw ability of the player, evaluating the players shot path, then defining the optimal path of the thrown ball from the point of release of the player to the rim of the target goal, and providing a target area suspended along the optimal path to assist the player in developing his or her ability to emulate the optimal path in adjusting their free throw method.
The preferred, exemplary embodiment of the present invention teaches a two dimensional target path, or three dimensional target conduit, seemingly suspended in mid air along the defined optimal path of the calculated "perfect" free throw for the evaluated player, the target provided by a laser or series of lasers. The resulting target provides a visual indicator of the optimal path of the ball in free throw, which the user can attempt to emulate during practice, in order to improve and redefine his or her free throw ball path. Through repeated attempts at emulating the optimal path, the player can develop a "muscle memory" of the optimal arc trajectory for the "perfect" free throw, thereby providing a throw path having the highest margin of error, resulting in an improvement in scores.
The present invention may utilize other systems for indicating the preferred path of the ball, such as motion detectors, a series of hoops along the optimal path, or related methods, many of which are disclosed in the present invention as alternative embodiments.
2. General Background Discussion
Few things are more disappointing than watching a favorite basketball team lose a close game due to poor free throw shooting. It does not take the coaching mind of one of the best to realize the importance of free throw shooting in basketball competition. Therefore, there exists a need for evaluating a players free throw technique, as well as a system for providing guidance and training in order to improve said players performance in this regard.
While such sports as gymnastics, ice skating, golf, and olympic track have taught some form of computer training, often with excellent results, basketball free throw technique has remained relatively untouched by the computer revolution.
A list of patents which may be of pertinence with regard to the present invention might include:
______________________________________ patent number Inventor issue date ______________________________________ 5,125,651 Keeling et al June 30, 1992 4,545,576 Harris Nov. 08, 1985 4,213,606 Wilson July 22, 1980 3,342,486 Farley Sept 19, 1967 ______________________________________
U.S. Pat. No. 5,125,651, issued 1992 teaches first and second angularly displaced hoops upon the same vertical plane, arranged so as to represent the "descending path of a desirably shot basketball" when one passes said ball through first and second hoops. As noted in column 3 of the specification, "proper arc is. . . crucial in hitting a high percentage of shots. Thus thinking of arc In terms of what a ball would "see" when shot toward the basket, the views would vary from a straight line when shot with no arc to a full circle if shot so as to fall vertically into the hoop".
U.S. Pat. No. 3,342,486 issued 1967 teaches a "Practice Rail Attachment for a Basketball Backboard" configured to train the player to "release the ball at an angle of flight closely comparable to that commonly adjudged to represent the best shooting form. . . [s]ince it is common knowledge in the basketball coaching field that a high arching set shot and a high arching jump shot are the most desirable of shooting forms. . ."
This technique of providing an attachment to the rim for assisting in the development of an "optimal shot" as disclosed above has been embodied in various other forms, as far back as 1936 (2,039,794) and even 1925 (1,544,453).
U.S. Pat. No. 4,213.606 teaches another type of rim attachment, configured to train the player to "bank the basketball from an optimum position on the backboard". Other patents, disclosing various other, less pertinent basketball devices having multiple hoops, are enclosed for your information and consideration.
Laser devices have been utilized in sports to analyze the path of various game balls; however, no particularly pertinent devices were found which Implemented even remotely the method of the present invention.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,882,676 teaches a "Method and Apparatus for Rating Billiard Shots and Displaying Optimal Paths" utilizing lasers for tracking and indicating ball paths of billiard balls, for assisting the subject in improving his/her technique.
U.S. Pat. No. 4.545,5767, entitled "Baseball-strike Indicator and Trajectory Analyzer, and Method of Using Same" teaches an analyzing device for providing information on the performance of the subject(s) in a baseball context.
Thus, while the prior art does anticipate various accessories for assisting a player develop his shot, many teach an invention which may embody a basic, rather limited target structure in close proximity to the rim itself, and do not teach the present, comprehensive shot analysis, critique, and training system of the present invention. Unlike the prior art, the present invention contemplates a target emulating the full path of the shot, illustrating to the user the exact, optimal shot path, from the players point of release to the target goal rim, allowing the user to attempt to directly emulate said optimal shot path in such a manner as to readily discern success or failure in doing so.
In many sports, the emphasis is on the form of the athletes. In basketball, however, form is not the final criteria. The important criteria, rather, is how form affects results, i.e. whether the shot goes in or not. With that understanding, comes the ability to visualize the perfect shot, which is not as easy as it may sound, as one must experience (at least once) the practicing of the perfect shot in order to visualize correctly one attaining the perfect shot.
It is here that technology and athletics merge. The present invention teaches a free throw training system, which will help players develop their optimum shot. The advantage of this technology is that it removes amorphous concepts such as "feel" and "touch" from the coach's lexicon, and replaces them with a scientifically accurate visualization technique to aid practice. The result is that players will develop muscle memory of the perfect shot much quicker, without having to exhaust the old trial-and-error method.